Love hurt's babe
by DreamSurfer
Summary: It's a good story, so read. It's about like love lifes of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. It's a interesting read. so R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I love Harry potter, and it's fun to right about it. So here is a story about love and stuff.  
  
Harry looked around the empty common room; he had been here ever since he had started his homework. Which was about three hours ago. Hermione was snoozing next to him, leaning on his shoulder like it was a very comfortable pillow. It was nice having Hermione as a girlfriend, she was so perfect. Sometimes she would surprise him with little presents like Bertie Botts every flavor beans. He was in heaven when she was around him.  
  
Harry sometimes wondered if she was loyal to him. On some occasions Harry would catch Hermione staring at other boy's, or writing a love note that he never got. It made him hurt so bad every time he saw something like this happen, it was like a taste of personal hell.  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
"Uh… I'm sleeping Ron, go away."  
  
"Uh… No it's me, Harry, you know your boy friend."  
  
" Oh sorry Harry, I was half a sleep."  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you a question?  
  
"Sure Harry, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Uh well, Hermione, lately I've been noticing that you… oh how do I put this? Are you seeing other boys?"  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably, and answered very slowly.  
  
"Uh… no Harry, why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Well Herm' it's just that lately you have been very distant, and you've kind of been, you know…"  
  
"Oh, no Harry, my loyalty is to you only, and I would never betray it. Trust me on this ok?"  
  
"Alright, 'night Herm."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a swift peck on the cheek, and left for bed."  
  
Harry sat there staring at the fire. It was beautiful, just like Hermione. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw something move across the common room very swiftly. It clearly didn't want to be seen. Harry spun around, and saw the red of Ron's bright hair stream across the common room. Harry got up very slowly, and crept over to the door of the girls dormitory. He opened it very slowly, and what met his eyes almost made him faint. Ron, his best friend was kissing Hermione, his girlfriend and the love of his life.  
  
Hermione spun around seeing Harry's hurt face made her feel like a knife was stabbed into her. She couldn't move, and to what she could see, neither could Ron.  
  
Harry's mind was racing. How long has this been going on behind my back? Why didn't she tell me? It was all a blur. Harry was breathing heavily, his heart pumping fast. He ran down the stairs and up to the dormitory, he slammed the door. He heard Hermione trying to get in. She was talking rubbish like "I love you," and "I'm loyal to you." It made Harry feel even worse, that she would still lie to him after he just saw her.  
  
"Stop Lying to me!" Harry yelled.  
  
When Harry yelled this Hermione stopped banging on the door, and he heard her slide to the bottom of the door, and start crying.  
  
"I have no sympathy." Harry mumbled.  
  
She must have heard him because she started to cry even harder. Harry heard Ron come and try to get her back to the girl's dormitory; she was waking up the whole house. Then he heard him say " Fine, but don't expect to come back to me when he doesn't take you back. Stop wasting your tears on him, he is a lost cause."  
  
Harry heard Hermione crying until around three o'clock in the morning. She was pathetic.  
  
  
  
The next day was hell, Harry was trying to avoid Hermione, but Hermione was desperately trying to find him. Every time she saw him she broke into a drought of tears, and tried to run and hug him, although when she finally managed to, he pushed her away like she was some kind of gross animal. Ron tried to talk to him, but gave up because Harry snarled at him and grabbed his collar, when he let go, Ron backed off.  
  
After a week Hermione was in a wreck, she hadn't taken a shower, and she had dried tears all over her face. Harry was actually feeling sorry for her, but has not forgiven her. Every time Harry walked past her in the hall she tried not to look at him. It began to turn to where she was the victim rather then him.  
  
  
  
So that's my first chapter. Don't flame if you don't like it. Please r&r. 


	2. Why don't you give up on him?

Ok, so the last chapter was kind of short and depressing. This next one will probably be less depressing, but will be just as long. I f you don't like the fact that it's so short, blame the school administration and the damn teachers that give so much homework. So without further ado, here's my second chapter "Can't you get over him?"  
  
  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, she looked around the room, and found Ron sitting on Parvati's bed looking very hopeful.  
  
"Hi." He murmured.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Hermione was almost on the brink of crying, she couldn't look at him; it was too painful. His face reminded him of the night Harry found out about the secret affair.  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you…"  
  
"What Ron!?!?"  
  
"Why did you go out with me if you cared about Harry so much?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. I guess…I guess I felt wild, you know? I was the coolest girl in the school. It was really fun."  
  
"So you really didn't like me as much as you said?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but it's just-."  
  
"You know you really need help. I don't understand how you could live with yourself."  
  
Ron stormed away, and left Hermione in the dust. Hermione's life was plummeting down hill. She lay there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She needed to get Harry back.  
  
  
  
"Harry I need to talk to you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Look Hermione, Ron told me that you didn't like him, you just wanted to feel 'wild'. Well Hermione this is what I've got to say, -."  
  
Hermione was looking up at Harry, and she got lost in her thoughts about the first time they kissed, and when Harry gave her that pretty red rose. Suddenly involuntarily she hugged him, and all was right in the world. Harry was really stiff, but after a while he loosened up and embraced her too.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What?"  
  
They were still hugging when he said this.  
  
"It's time to go to class."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Do you feel better now?  
  
"One-thousand times better."  
  
"Then if you don't mind I would like of you to let go of me, and I would like it if you would stay away from me, same goes for Ron."  
  
Hermione stared at him until he turned a corner. It was worse than the night he found out. In this one conversation the only people that she loved rejected her. They both think that she is a rotten slut. She rubbed her eyes; she needed to get things back to where they were before she started moonlighting on Harry.  
  
  
  
Ok so that's the end of the 2nd Chap. I would love it if you read and review. If you do review, then I'll say thanks in my next chap, which will be coming out tomarrow. 


	3. Love in Vain

OK so it's been a year since I last updated this story, I have to admit that the first part sucked.I hope that this part will be better.  
  
Love in vain  
  
Hermione splashed water into her face.the cool moisture cleaned her tears. She wouldn't have to wipe her face again for awhile, she wasn't going cry again. Steadying herself after straightening up she walked out of the bathroom and into the common room. Most of the students were down at breakfast, but a few were doing last minute homework, including Harry.  
  
Ever since Hermione and Harry stopped seeing each other Harry has been having a harder and harder time keeping up with his studies. Hermione crossed the room and stood above him not knowing what to say.She stared at his chin the way it would stick out every time he was thinking really hard or the way his lips.  
  
"Do you need something?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, gosh.I just.Harry, we need to talk."  
  
"No, you need to talk; I need to finish my history essay."  
  
Hermione stood for a second clearly baffled that her offer was refused. "Harry," Hermione said, "I really need to talk to you.I have something important to tell you."  
  
As much as Harry tried to refuse it he still had feelings for Hermione. He admired her so much, and though part of that had diminished, he still couldn't refuse her.  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright."  
  
"Uh, Harry do you think we could do this in private?"  
  
Harry followed Hermione up to her dormitory. By now he knew it all too well having come up here for midnight rendezvous on more then one occasion. Although when Hermione entered, there was someone on her bed, Ron.  
  
"Harry" muttered Ron  
  
"Ron" muttered Harry.  
  
"Ron," spoke Hermione, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you." Ron got up and moved towards her. "I need to talk to you about.us."  
  
"We already talked Ron," Hermione said in a pleading voice, "we already talked Ron."  
  
"No, I need to say something that I didn't before."  
  
"Yes, well you can tell me later.bye bye now!" Hermione pushed Ron out of the door and locked it. "Sit down Harry," gesturing towards the bed. "Look I know I owe you some sort of an explanation.not one that comes from Ron. When we started going out I felt so good about everything. The world was so beautiful. But I got scared Harry, scared that I wouldn't be able to let go of you if we broke up, so I padded my self incase anything happened.I got back up.I'm so sorry Harry, I never meant it to happen."  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause which allowed Harry to let this sink in. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Do you love me Hermione?"  
  
"More then the world."  
  
They embraced. Harry wanted to cry, to show some emotion, so he settled on kissing her. It was like heaven opened up and stopped the rain from coming down on him.  
  
A week later  
  
So finally everything was perfect again.with Harry and Hermione. Ron spent most of his time with brothers playing exploding snap or pulling some kind of prank on Neville. Harry and Hermione noticed hesitant glances from his direction almost every night when they were all studying on different sides of the common room.  
  
And so one night at around 12 o'clock, when the embers of the fire were dying down. Ron approached them, looking nervously at Hermione, then at Harry.  
  
Ok, there u go, cliffhanger. Review if u want another chapter. 


	4. done now

I'm going to update because I got a review and I feel bored/generous today.  
  
There you go, I'm done  
  
"Um.I.uh.I-I'm sorry." Ron blurted out. Gosh, he looked so miserable standing there waiting for the couple to speak. Hermione noticed his cheeks getting red, a boyish tendency Hermione had initially been attracted to.  
  
"No Ron, I'm sorry I pulled you into this." Hermione said loudly. She knew full well that it hadn't been completely her fault, that he had liked her even when she had been only Harry's. She could even see his love in the way he looked at her now.  
  
Harry stood up and shook Ron's hand. They connected eyes and both knew what the other was thinking, that Ron loved Hermione still, that Harry couldn't be more devoted to her. But what came out of it was a mutual respect of each others feelings, and the eternal friendship of the trio.  
  
Ron sat down next to the couple, anxious to do his homework with Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, a block off of his shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss, and out of the corner of Hermione's eye she saw something she didn't expect. Lavender was watching Ron with an interest only Harry and Hermione could demonstrate. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled.everything was perfect. 


End file.
